Profiles
by GodlessSavior
Summary: Basically, these are just the profiles of all of the marauders from my story, Marauders. I still need more so read and please, send me mutants. all marauders have troubled pasts please follow the formats used here.
1. Amber

Name: Amber-Dawn Parrish

Nickname: Amber

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6 1/2

Build: thin and

Skin: Pale

Hair: reddish brown wavy to her shoulders

Eyes: green with yellow specs

Tattoos, Piercing, Scars: She had a tat of a white tiger on her lower back and a scar that criss-crosses on her mid back.

Powers: She has the ability to turn into a tiger and is an empath. She also has a slight ability to heal herself but only minor cuts.

Special talent not powers: She is a good actress and can get herself and friends out of most trouble

Personality: She is shy around people she doesn't know but after that she is a lot more open. She tries not to get to close to people b/c the closer she is to someone the harder it is to close them out and the deeper she feels their emotions. She is wild, fun loving and only wants someone to be with.

Bio: She grew up in Beckley West Virginia and her empathy was pretty low level but still there. Few people could lie to her. Her empathy exploded at 18 while away at college. She withdrew from everyone and almost became suicidal. 6 months later the rest of her powers revealed themselves. She was running away from someone and cornered in an ally. There she transformed and got hurt. When she was home she was mostly healed.

Family: Her mom, brother 11, in WV and dad in NH

Likes: chaos, happiness, romance novels, animals, reading

Dislikes: haunted house, depression

Favorite Saying: close your eyes, listen to your heart, and follow your instincts

Crush: Logan: she likes older bad boy types

Health/Mental: she suffers from depression at times.


	2. Canon

Name: Josh Leib

Code Name: Canon

Powers: fires energy blasts from his hands, also allows him to fly

History: has been bullied for most of his life. He doesn't like bullies. He is very smart and has a very short temper. When he loses his temper he loses control of his brain and powers. Is fearful of himself when he gets angry so he tries to end battles quickly when fighting is necessary, otherwise, he flies away.

Parentage: Mother is a well respected member of an anti-mutant group but loves her son even if he is a mutant.

Father is living in an apartment on another side of town while divorce is being settled.

Personality: Josh is a very smart kid with a very short temper and a sometimes devious mind. He is always willing to help his friends when he has any and would die for anyone he cares about. He buys the newspaper everyday to stay informed but winds up blasting it with his powers when reading the politics section before anyone gets to read the comics.


	3. Drip

Name: Unknown

Nickname: Drip

Power: Can turn into liquid, change shape, strength, and mass. Works better in rain or in/around water.

History: has been an orphan all of his life (as long as he can remember) and was never happy. The nuns would whip him for being different. He eventually killed one of them and was placed in an abandoned building to live by himself.

Personality: He is a loner and doesn't trust adults. He wants to normally be left alone. He has a very distinct attraction to music and hangs around Rog a lot.

Parentage: Unknown

Family: Unknown

Notes: he seems to have a very close connection to Canon but neither of them know why.


	4. Eclipse

Name: Serena Morrelli

Nickname: Eclipse

Power: can put a mental lock on other peoples' powers, disabling them.

Height: 5'5"

Clothing/Appearance: she usually wears low heels so she seems taller than Gerald. She has blue eyes and black hair (below shoulders).

Personality: Life has taught her to be patient, kind, and caring. She has many friends but has a few that she is really close with.

Age: 17/18 years old


	5. Megaton

Name: Gerard "Gerry" Morrelli 

Nicknames: Gerry 

Codename: Megaton 

Age: 15 

Gender: male 

Powers: Gravitakinesis; mild telepathy 

Hair: Black, just above the shoulders, straight. 

Eyes: gold 

Skin: pale 

Originally form: New York City, NY 

Height: 5' 5" 

Build: petite, skinny 

Origin: his father died when he was 9 and his mother died when he was 11. He and his sister were home-schooled by their mother and he lived a fairly normal childhood until her death. He and his older sister, Serena, moved in with their aunt. He became very rebellious and had few friends in school.

Personality: On the outside he is quiet and a loner but once you get to know him you find that he is outgoing, daring, unpredictable, and a real weirdo. He is not afraid to say what's on his mind, he thinks outside of the box, and he is poetic about it. He is very loyal to his friends and might be considered a hopeless romantic but in spite of everything he lacks self-confidence and suffers from depression. He could be considered suicidal a times and he is a cutter.

Likes: writing, sci-fi movies, horror novels, reading, drawing. 

Dislikes: math (he sucks at it), Christmas, close-mindedness 

Usually wears: dark colors 

Family: Serena (sister), Aunt


	6. Madhatter

Name:Kisa Rikudo

Nickname: MadHatter

Age:17

Gender: Female

Height: 5'4"

Build: Thin but toned

Skin: Pale

Hair: Shoulder-length, messy, Black with graying

Eyes: One dark blue, the other bright green

Tattoos, Piercing, Scars: Two piercing in each ear and an ear cuff

Powers: She is an illusionist, but has to be careful because if she strains herself she gets lost in her own illusion and freaks out

Special talent not powers: Agile and limber...years of running away will do that to ya

Personality: Keeps to herself, even though she'd really like to have a companion. A bit unstable, mentally, and has a hard time realizing when she's gone too far. Likes to play "jokes" on others with her powers and if you don't seem to "appreciate a good joke" then she'll deny you her friendship

Bio: Abandoned at the age of 7 when she discovered her powers and used them on her older brother. Her brother was sent to an asylum due to the trauma. She was on foster care for a while but after many unfortunate "welcome to our family, now we're gonna abuse you", she ran away and has been on the run since then. She's not too fond of any authorities, cops, social workers, parents, principals, etc... 

Family: None anymore, but had a mom, dad and older brother

Likes: Pulling pranks, reading (her only form of education), all sorts of coffee drinks

Dislikes: Authorities, buzz kills, too many questions

Favorite Saying: A little madness never hurt anyone

Crush:(I'll leave this up to you) but most likely anyone with her "sense of humor"

Health/Mental: Manic depressive with bi-polar...all thanks to her powers and history


	7. Poison

Name: Nannette Fantale 

Codename: Poison 

Powers: the ability to excrete acid from her nails and pores 

Age: 14 

Hair: dark brown with red highlights 

Eyes: brown 

Skin: light brown 

From: Miami, Florida 

Personality: quiet, shy, easy to embarrass. She keeps to herself and hates being the center of attention. 

Origin: She had a normal childhood and was a cheerleader and very out going. After a game one day she met up with her boyfriend to go to a friend's party. After the party she hugged him and gave him severe burns. She was shocked at what she had become and eventually was put into an asylum. She is currently out but for how long is anyone's guess. 

Likes: scrap booking, the rain and chocolate. 

Dislikes: her parents, the cold, peanuts (she's allergic) 

Usually wears: jeans, shirt, and jacket. Simple clothes that don't stand out.


	8. Rog

Name: Alex Rogers

Nickname: Rog

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Height: 6'4"

Build: Tall, average, is a lot stronger than most people give him credit for

Skin: Pale with a Farmer's tan in the form of a wife beater

Hair: Long to about mid-back, naturally green because of his abilities, wavy, usually kept in a ponytail

Eyes: Green

Scars: Several scars over his arms and chest

Powers: Has an energy force that flows within him that he can channel into a destructive force. It turned his hair green when it first developed.

Personality: Quiet and introspective. Tends not to open up to others because he's been hurt too many times. If you become his friend he's pretty damn loyal.

Biology: From Buffalo, NY. His parents were mainly sports people but while playing Hockey he broke his leg badly. While in rehab he started to play guitar and found a talent he didn't know he had. His ability to write songs won him a human girlfriend but when his parents died, his powers emerged and caused him to kill her friends accidentally. He fled from the scene but was caught and tried, he was found guilty of murder but it was overturned by a higher court.

Family: None alive

Likes: Being on his own, music

Dislikes: Depression


	9. Stranger

Name: Celesta Nex

Codename: Stranger

Nicknames: Anima, Celeste, Cheshire Cat.

Power: She can change her appearance, like her hair, eyes, and skin colors, at will. She can also alter her voice extremely at will, even to the extreme of being able to shatter metal and stone. One power she has, she doesn't even know she has, turns invisible semi-randomly. Her invisibility kicks in at random times occasionally, like in the middle of class. Or whenever she is in danger of being hurt, even a bully would set it off then. Even if she were too know she had this power, she would probably be able to control it slightly better.

Appearance: Celesta has a... Interesting... Look. She usually wears dark colors with strange colored accessories. She usually wears either black jeans or skirts with rainbow colored stripes. Her shirts are usually just plain colored, or have random sayings on them. She also has thick rimmed glasses, and usually paints her fingernails black with white dots on them. Her hair is another story; it is never the natural color. Mainly it is black with the bangs in multiple colors. The hair its self is long and kind of curved up in the back. Her skin is a light tan, and her eyes apparently change color with her mood.

Family: Normal and caring, both normal humans.

Father: Jesse Nex

Mother: Stella Nex

Bio/History: She was born in Ardara Ireland on Halloween night, 1991. She lived there for the first five years of her life, until her father, Kevin was called away for a job. They moved to Mexico for one year, until yet another business call moved them to Washington DC. They continue living there to this day.

When she was seven she was kidnapped for approximately a week, until she managed to sneak out with what she still to this day thinks is luck; though the truth is that her power to turn invisible helped her out immensely. Without it, she would be dead. Another bad turn happened when she was eight; she was walking home from school with one of her friends one day. After a while they spotted a man being held at knife point. Her friend, who was deadly afraid of sharp things (Well, she had some bad experiences...) fainted on the side walk. Celesta stood frozen as the mugger turned around, she just stared for a few seconds before screaming very, very, loud. After a few seconds of this the man's knife shattered, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. She grabbed her friend and dragged her to her house (Which thankfully was on the next block). They then told Celeste's mom what happened, she called the police and then every thing was OK again.

Celesta managed to stay out of danger for a while, the worst thing that happened was that she scrapped her knee. Unfortunately, when she was fourteen, she was out with the same friend (whose name, in case you are curious, is Oceana.). When they were crossing the street at a cross walk, a car approached them very fast. Unfortunately, they didn't notice until it was too late. The car didn't even try to stop, for the driver was under the influence of alcohol. It hit both Celeste and Oceana; there was a lot of screaming. Thankfully, one person had a cell phone, and they called 911, after a while an ambulance came. They arrived at the hospital; neither of them was doing well. After a few hours Oceana died. Celesta made it through alive, but from that moment on she was never quite the same...

After the incident, she was put in a mental institute, and put on many different medications. She try's not to take them, but she has now built a dependency on them. Though, if she where to miss taking them just once… In short, she's probably going to get out of the crazy house one way or another…

Personality: Celesta is a naturally kind person, though she sometimes cannot see the reason why she would want to be kind to anyone... She would probably do nearly anything given the right prod. She hears voices; they never give her peace, though she ignores them most of the time. She is also very, very shy and would barely ever talk to anyone unless needed.

Likes: The stars, the moon, her (few) friends, her family, not being in a crazy house, herself, and being alone.

Dislikes: The sun, her (few) friends dieing, her being in a crazy house, drugs, alcohol, being depressed, mean people, death, herself, and being alone.

Fears: (Certain) People, drugs, alcohol, conformity, boredom, herself, insanity, and being normal.

Mental state: Well… Not good. Though well enough to know she is not crazy, and wants to help people and herself…


	10. Wolf

Name: Unknown

Codename: Wolf

Power: can create never melting ice crystals from his arms. Uses them as projectiles and in hand to hand combat.

History: Unknown

Personality: Merciless and violent. When in a fight acts like a wolf. Protective of his team and does have compassion for anyone he is loyal to and vice-versa.

Age: 16

Parentage: unknown, all he has told was that mistreated as a kid.


End file.
